The isolation and extreme natural conditions inherent in Alaska provide University of Alaska Fairbanks[unreadable] (UAF) neuroscientists and their collaborators an opportunity to explore a variety of health issues affecting[unreadable] the many unique Native Alaskan and arctic populations. Focused on a theme of neuroprotection and[unreadable] adaptation, the SNRP I program approached neuroscience questions from a cellular and molecular[unreadable] perspective. The SNRP II proposal seeks to continue and strengthen this theme by proposing projects that[unreadable] examine neural control at the system, cellular and molecular levels. This SNRP II cooperative agreement[unreadable] proposal is based on the progress achieved by UAF SNRP I over the last 4 years. The successful tenure of[unreadable] 2 neuroscience faculty members and the training provided to other faculty members validates the initial[unreadable] premise that high quality basic research leads to increased opportunities for faculty and students in the[unreadable] neurosciences at UAF. Our four aims provide the framework for the continued growth of the UAF SNRP[unreadable] program: (1) To initiate new research programs strengthening the theme of neuronal adaptation and control[unreadable] at the system, cellular and molecular level. (2) To strengthen the administrative core thereby ensuring a[unreadable] more effective research environment. (3) To emphasize graduate neuroscience education by[unreadable] strengthening the educational infrastructure. (4) To expand undergraduate opportunities for neuroscience[unreadable] research.[unreadable] A new administrative structure consisting of a Scientific Director and Associate Director is proposed to[unreadable] counsel project leaders on proposal development. Outstanding senior scientists will serve as advisors on[unreadable] Program Advisory Committee (PAC) and Scientific Advisory Committee (SAC) to provide recommendations[unreadable] regarding program and research direction. Major projects explore the role of serotonin in homeostasis. The[unreadable] expanded research opportunities offered by SNRP II will stimulate the active participation of Alaska Native[unreadable] students in the projects and will increase the number of Alaskan Native students active in hypothesis-based[unreadable] neuroscience research.